A wireless communication service exists, that supplies information by detecting a marker by using a user terminal. In the service, information denoting a position where the marker is disposed is supplied by a server apparatus. In addition, information that is supplied in accordance with the detection of the marker is uploaded to the server apparatus from the user terminal.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-035544 discusses a navigation aid apparatus that acquires map information by using wireless data communication. It is not possible for the navigation aid apparatus to acquire map data while outside a radio zone. Thus, a configuration is known in which, when the navigation aid apparatus approaches a non-communication area that is searched for in advance, map information corresponding to the non-communication area is downloaded in order to ensure that the navigation aid is not disabled.